


Holding Up a 1-Iron Shorts

by sparrowhawk17



Series: Holding up a 1-Iron [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowhawk17/pseuds/sparrowhawk17
Summary: Scenes from sometime after Holding Up a 1-Iron pertaining to John and Rodney. These were both originally posted to my LiveJournal forever ago.





	1. Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Maybe, if we're lucky, I'll get back to working on this series. (maybe)

There is something to be said about living alone. You can spread out on your bed, hog the covers and pillows, and not have to worry about being made to sleep on the couch. You can watch tv all night and pass out on the couch and not have to worry about being forced to sleep there the next night.

But there is a drawback to living alone. Eventually that fantasy you use to jerk off is going to stop working. The bed is going to seem way too large, and for all the odd lumps the couch is fairly comfortable. If you’re desperate. 

There is something to be said about living with someone. Especially if that person is capable of giving off more heat than a furnace. You can spread out on the bed, use him as a blanket or pillow, and know that if you get up to go sleep on the couch, he’ll probably come out later and drag you back to bed.

Sure, you have no more privacy. You’ll have to switch the kind of coffee you drink, and replace oranges with apples. But when you come home and there is a charge running through your body that has nothing to do with adrenaline or joy, and your hair is standing further on end than usual, you know that there is someone there who is going to bring you back to reality, make sure that you eat, and will hold you until you know that everything is going to be all right. 

John thinks that’s the best part of the whole thing. He no longer has to sleep alone, and neither does Rodney. They’ll both come home with wild looks on their faces, Rodney’s clothes will be more rumpled than when he left in the morning and John’s hair will be (somehow) further askew. No words are needed. Just one hand settled on an arm, one slowly caressing day old stubble, another will settle on a hip and then another will reach around behind a head and drag their mouths together. 

Words are overrated anyways.


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall had settled in Indiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that this short existed because it is so darn cold here.

Fall had settled in Indiana. The leaves were turning and a few had fallen to the ground. The range is quiet in the mid-morning, two business groups were playing a round, but John pretty much had the run of the place, which was just fine with him.

This thing with Rodney was still so new, he needed this quiet time to figure out everything. John had been alone so long that the fact that he was able to share so much with Rodney scared the living daylights out of him. 

His life was supposed to be simple; play golf, teach kids golf, go home get drunk if there was a thunderstorm, go home and fix his clubs if there wasn’t, and start it all over the next day. How this reporter (everyone in that profession was supposed to be evil, anyway right?) was able to worm his way into his life and – as the ball sailed past the 300 yard sign – his heart, was beyond him. 

A light breeze began to pick up, and John shivered, wondering if Rodney had a sweater stashed in his car. He paused, mid-swing, and set the club back down. 

Today’s was Rodney’s day off and here he was playing golf. 

He could almost hear the exasperation in the tone his – boyfriend? – would have used, had John not snuck out. He smirked for a moment and then began packing up, leaving the last third of the bucket for whoever came next.

With no small amount of shock John realized that he no longer only had the course to use as a release. John now had warmth, expressive hands, and that quirky little mouth that could only belong on one person. 

At home, John left his clubs in the jeep and slowly crawled into _their_ bed. He wrapped himself around Rodney and couldn’t help the laugh as he jumped at the touch of John’s hands and scowled at him, “Aren’t you supposed to wear gloves?”


End file.
